


Morning Kitten

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, BL, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Dom Kai (the GazettE), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, J-ROCK Band, Jrock - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Smut, Teasing, Visual Kei, Yaoi, aoi x kai - Freeform, kitten play, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: They're supposed to go to the studio but Aoi has other things in mind...





	Morning Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before going to sleep. I have no idea

It's late morning. 11:30 actually Kai realises as his half open eyes manage to figure out the numbers on the digital clock next to the other side of the bed. Only one hour away from practice he also notes, the thought makes him sigh as there is barely enough time for breakfast and then they should leave. Ah yes, _they_. The drummer looked down at the slightly smaller man who had still his arms tightly wrapped around his torso, breathing lightly and steadily. Kai couldn't help but smile at the wonderful sight and sensation.

Last night was one hell of an experience, as he and Aoi had gotten for the first time into pet play. Very kinky kitten play actually. The way Aoi played around with words and acts, how his body wonderfully stretched while he was inside it, the unforgettable mewling sounds that escaped his delicious lips as he sweetly ravished him... The slightest of thoughts were enough to send blood flowing inside his already half hard morning erection. But the brunette was known for his self control.

The current problem seemed to be a lot more... pure. Yes even the rhythm guitarist could be pure sometimes. Especially right then, softly snuggling against his boyfriend's warmth, his eyes closed gently and his hair slightly messy. He looked like a sleeping baby kitten. Peaceful, innocent and far too adorable to be awaken for mid-day practice. But they had no choice unfortunately. As Kai made a move to sit up, he felt the grip around him tighten and as he looked down, he was met with a couple of dark glowing eyes seemingly fully awake. Aoi was probably just snoozing for a good amount of time before Kai was awake. Deciding to dismiss the other's total lack of responsibility he smiled sweetly at his beloved.

 

"Good morning baby. Going to make something to eat before we head off ok?" 

 

With that the brunette raised his body but was once again stopped by the other who shook his head with a pout. 

 

"Give me some of your own food sir~" Aoi practically purred at the other who stared for a few seconds. Looks like someone was still in last night's mood, Kai figured. And as tempting as the older's idea was, now was not the time for such things.

 

"Aoi we don't have time for this right now. We need to leave."

 

"Make some time then." 

Aoi huffed, as his hand reached for the pair of cat-ears lying next to his pillow. Putting them on, he leaned up once again, his lips meeting the younger's neck, sucking and licking teasingly as his right hand moved across his chest, scratching the smooth surface, successfully releasing a soft gasp from his 'owner's' lips. Kitten play was a whole new addiction to Aoi. He absolutely loved how lovingly yet roughly he was treated when Kai was in his dominant mode. He just needed to find the right switch in order to make it happen again.

 

"See how naughty I am? Don't you think I need to be put into place~?"

 

Hell the other was convincing. His physical movements and accessory didn't help Kai's attempts to get him out of bed either. But no, he'd have none of that. Grabbing the other's wrists, Kai pinned the raven-haired's hands above his head. His look was dead serious dangerous even, yet very arousing to the man underneath who seemed to almost get what he wanted.

 

"Listen kitten, I will fuck your brains out when we get back home I promise but now we have to go."

 

The drummer said in a low tone, mentally cursing himself for responding to his boyfriend's games so easily.

 

The guitarist only bit his bottom lip at that, feeling more excitement take over his body. He faked an attempt to escape the other's strong grip (not that he wanted or he could) then arched his body up and started grinding against Kai. He wrapped his legs around the taller's waist to prevent him from pullung away and get some more friction going.

 

"What an unfair owner you are. Abandoning your pet when he needs you the most..." 

Aoi started, his tone cute and playful. His body movements non-stop.

 

The brunette groaned lowly. He knew he was losing the older's little game as his eyes were gradually darkening with lust, his body about to give in.

 

"And what is it that you need _hmm_?"

 

"I need you claim me. To make a fuckin' mess out of me. Show me who's the boss. Use me, control me, do whatever you p-mmph!"

 

Aoi was cut off as Kai's sweet lips smashed on top of his own, a hot tongue easily forcing its way inside the smaller's mouth and fully claiming it. The raven-head didn't even bother trying to fight for dominance and smiled to himself at the results of his attempts. When Kai broke the kiss for needed air, Aoi opened his mouth in and attempt to say something but was cut off by his own voice gasping as he felt a cold lubed finger forcefully entering him. When did Kai even get the lube from the night stand?

 

"I guess we can be late." Said drummer hummed with a smile.

 

"Uh fuckin' finally!" The guitarist announced only to sharply moan as he felt Kai reentering with two fingers this time, scissoring his way to Aoi's extra sensitive -from last night- prostate.

 

"What was that?" Kai asked, a now sadistic smirk playing on his face as the other tried to recollect himself, breathing heavily underneath him.

 

"N-nothing- Aaah!" The older practically screamed when the other repeated his previous action harder this time. His other hand moving down to grab the guitarist's almost fully hard member and giving it a few rough strokes, making him tremble at the sudden waves of pain and pleasure rushing through him so fast. Kai leaned over him dangerously.

 

"Nothing _what_?" He asked and Aoi was sure he could come undone just by the commanding tone of his voice.

 

"Nothing sir!" The guitarist cried out. His eyes closed tightly, his heartbeat raising and fingers clenching. The drummer gave him a few seconds to relax, then smiled widely leaning down against his ear before whispering.

 

"Good boy." With that he pulled his fingers out of the other, earning a delightful inhaling moan. He then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and despite how much he loved the rough treatment, Aoi couldn't help but melt at that small act of intimacy.

 

"Now hold still as I decide which toys I'm using to drive you crazy alright?" Kai lowly spoke next to his ear, then smiled and proceeded to go get what he had in his mind. 

 

Aoi was already an actual mess and he knew that this was barely the beggining. Knew that things would only get more intense from now on. And he couldn't help but smile to himself at that

 

"Yes sir."


End file.
